No Place like Home
by firebugsandlightningflies
Summary: Ruby and Dorothy try to start a life together back in Storybrooke. Dorothy takes a job at the Sheriff station and struggles understanding the complicated connections in the small town. Especially that of the Sheriff and Mayor. Slowburn swanqueen.
1. Chapter 1

"I worked at the Sheriff's office once," Ruby pulled out another long sleeve shirt for Dorothy to try on. She'd been watching her dress and enjoying the view as Dorothy tried on multiple tops. "Until, I found a human heart."

"A Human heart?" Dorothy's eyes went wide as she slid her arms in the dark blue dress shirt. To get a job she'd probably need to learn to dress like the rest of the residents. Modern clothing was all still to new to her but if she was going to live in Storybrooke she was going to have to gain employment.

"The heart belonged to a woman named Katherine," Ruby answered. "I think after the curse broke she got it back. Or at least I hope she did."

"What?" Dorothy struggled with the button's.

"Here," Ruby sighed and approached her from behind, placing her hands on top of Dorothy's. "They can be a little tricky sometimes."

"Was it hard for you to adjust to such tight clothing when you first arrived in Storybrooke?" Dorothy let Ruby finish buttoning her shirt. Ruby struggled with the top two buttons. Her tops didn't quite fit Dorothy. Ruby bit her lip noticing the cleavage.

"The programmed personalities included familiarity with all things common to this world," Ruby said. "Though the much of the culture stayed a bit dated til the curse broke."

"It must have been strange," Dorothy wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist. "Living without your wolf for that long."

"I didn't even know a part of myself was missing," Ruby pulled Dorothy in tight. "We were all complacent with the way life was. 30 years passed and it felt like no time at all."

Her hand lifted to Ruby's face, "That must have been awful. Good thing the evil queen is long gone."

"Have I told you how beautiful you are today?" Ruby attempted to change the topic. Her eyes roamed the length of Dorothy's body. She wasn't lying to Dorothy exactly, just withholding information. Kansas didn't need to know that Regina was the one responsible for the curse. Not right before her interview with Regina. Besides Regina hadn't been the evil queen in a long time.

"If you keep staring at me like that there's no way I'm going to make it to this interview on time," Dorothy smirked.

"Regina hates it when other people are late," Ruby licked her lips slightly, eyeing Dorothy for a moment longer. "Being late is one of her signature moves."

"The leader of your town is known for her late arrivals," Dorothy nodded she had a long list of mental notes in her head. But she couldn't possibly keep up with all the information Ruby had thrown at her in the past week.

"Don't worry so much, the sheriff's department will be more than lucky to have you," Ruby kissed slowly.

* * *

"Thanks for stopping by," Emma said as she walked Mulan to the door. "It was good to see you again."

"Yes, truly it was a pleasure meeting you, Mulan," Regina smiled as they stood just outside of the Sheriff's building. "Your resume speaks for itself."

"I've served in several armies but none would bring me more honor than serving in yours, Madame Mayor," Mulan bowed slightly

Dorothy let slip a slight cough. "Oh, Miss Gail. You're early," Regina said acknowledging her presence. "Please wait here while Emma and I prepare for your interview." She nodded as they walked back inside.

"Mulan," Dorothy flatly greeted her. "I wasn't aware that you'd be interviewing for a sheriff's position. Last time we spoke, you seemed as though you might not stay in Storybrooke for long."

"Well," Mulan inhaled sharply. "After hearing Snow speak about her exploits in the underworld. I've decided I can't leave any business unfinished."

"I see," Dorothy pondered asking for more details but decided to leave it be.

"Good luck in there, Dorothy," Mulan gave a polite smile. "And may the best woman win."

"Dorothy we're ready when you are," Emma called to her.

* * *

Dorothy sat at the table across directly across from Emma while Regina sat at the head to her left. She studied their very different postures for a moment, analyzing the relaxed approach of Emma versus the poised form of Regina.

"So Dorothy, What makes you a good candidate for Deputy Sheriff?" Emma asked wasting no time with pleasantries.

"This is a job I'll be doing whether or not you pay me," Dorothy leaned in a bit. "I see myself as a protector of my people. In Oz, that was the munchkins who I'd defend with my life. In Storybrooke, that would be your job." She gestured to Emma. "But I'd gladly take your lead."

Regina rolled her eyes as a smile spread across Emma's face. "This town is full of heroes, Miss Gail," Regina chastised. "What makes you think you're qualified?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure," Dorothy spoke firmly. "I know so little about your town or about this world that I wouldn't jump to say I'm the perfect fit. However, I've seen more than my fair of magic and sorcery in Oz."

"Do you have any experience with drunk dwarves?" Emma laughed.

"No. Wait, do munchkins count?" Dorothy asked.

"We spend a lot of time just rounding up Grumpy until the next big bad comes along," Emma said.

"I see," Dorothy looked down at her hands in disappointment.

"But when bad guys do show up everything goes to hell. Sometimes literally." She let out a loud laugh at her own comment and looked to Regina waiting for some kind of response.

"We get it, Emma," Regina smirked. "It's just not that funny."

"Well when evil is on our doorsteps, I'll be ready," Dorothy nodded confidently.

"Like you were ready for the wicked witch?" Regina scoffed. "I have it on good authority that my dear sister bested you on more than one of those occasions."

That may be true but at least one of those times I was only twelve years old," Dorothy paused. "Your sister will never harm Storybrooke as long as I'm here."

"I'm not afraid of Zelena," Regina indignantly replied.

"Neither am I." Dorothy answered meeting Regina's eyes they stayed eyes locked with one another for several seconds.

"Well now that's settled," Emma interjected. "I'll move on to the next question. What would you say is your weakness?"

"There was a time I would have said nothing," Dorothy shrugged. "But now I'd have to say it's Love."

"Love isn't a weakness, it's strength," Regina and Emma answered simultaneously. They gave each other a slightly surprised look then turned back to Dorothy.

"I agree, my life is certainly better with Love in it," Dorothy clarified. "But I can't say that I'd be able to think with a clear head if something ever happened to Ruby."

"No judgements here," Emma laughed. "I made my whole family come to underworld with me because of my boyfriend, and Regina enacted the dark curse because Snow couldn't keep a secret about her first love."

Dorothy stood from the table and took several steps back, "You enacted the Dark Curse?"

"Did your little red riding hood not tell you?" A wicked grin grew across her face. "I'm the Evil Queen."

"Regina," Emma said calmly. "Hasn't been evil in at least two years. Everyone deserves redemption don't you think Dorothy?"

"Everyone deserves a chance at redemption," Dorothy said sitting back at the table. "But not everyone works for it."

"I couldn't agree more," Regina added. "And what would a villain have to do to earn redemption in your eyes, Miss Gail."

"Well, they could start by putting the hopes and dreams of their people above their own," Dorothy stated confidently. "Goodness comes from standing with others and not by standing alone."

"So you'd consider yourself a team player?" Regina asked. "And not a humble servant?"

"I think of everyone as equals," Dorothy answered. "It might sound silly but even Toto's opinion is equal to mine."

"If I or Sheriff Swan were to give you a direct order that you disagreed with," Regina arched an eyebrow. "How would you respond?"

"I'd let you know immediately, and if it put anyone's life at risk I wouldn't do it, not even if it cost me my job," Dorothy said firmly. "If that makes me an undesirable employee, I'm sorry."

"Actually, it's quite the opposite dear," Regina looked to Emma who nodded and gave her a smile. "Maybe it's the effect this one's had on me. But I've found I work best with challenging employees. If you'll excuse me, I run some numbers to see if we can even afford to hire you at all." Regina stood up and walked towards the computer in the office.

"She's just bluffing," Emma whispered. "She told me earlier that we would hire you and Mulan both as long as you weren't and I quote 'complete idiots like charming'." A smile beamed across Emma's face as she looked over at Regina. "This town has a bit of a problem with nepotism and if anyone can bring the evil queen out in Regina it's my father.

"Can I ask you why things didn't work out between the two of you?" Dorothy said observing the exchanged. "You seem to click with one another."

"Uh… I beg your pardon," Emma stammered. "Regina and I-"

"Oh no," Dorothy retorted quickly. "I didn't mean to pry. Surely your lives are complicated enough as it is. But you've raised a wonderful boy. He's obviously the product of two loving mothers."

"Henry is a great kid and Regina is a wonderful mother," Emma smiled. "But-"

"I know you've moved on," Dorothy said. "But the look on your face as you glanced at her just now, only one person has ever looked at me that way. And I'm not letting her go."

"Dorothy, look-"

"Congratulations, Miss Gail," Regina said. "The position is yours."

"Thank you," Dorothy reached out and offered her a firm handshake. "When should I start?"

"First thing Monday," Emma stood and started to walk to the door. "I'll see you here at 8am sharp."

"If you'd like Ruby and yourself can join us at the diner for a celebratory dinner on Sunday evening," Regina said.

"Um, Regina," Emma cleared her throat. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"I know it's usually just family," Regina sighed. "But Red is your godmother and her grandmother owns the dinner. I'll make sure to invite our other new employee as well. So that no one feels left out."

"I don't want to impose," Dorothy said looking to Emma.

"No, it's fine," Emma said. "I know Snow would love to have you both."

"It's settled," Regina nodded. "We'll see you then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading and following this fic. I have a lot of Dorothy head cannon. Some of which will show up in this fic. Let me know what you think. If you're looking for a SwanQueen Fic, It's going to be slow burn on that front.**

* * *

Dorothy was up before the sunrise. She wanted to surprise Ruby with breakfast in bed, but she doubted that the wolf would remain asleep long enough for her to finish cooking a meal. When she had made her way to the kitchen she found granny hovering over a pot of coffee. "Good morning Kansas," Granny gave a tight smile.

"Good morning, Granny," Dorothy replied moving past the woman. "What has you up this early?"

"We open in an hour," Granny grumbled. "Ruby used to help me with morning prep but when she left I got used to taking care of everything on my own."

"Well, you don't have to do that anymore," Dorothy said as she helped the woman pull a large box down from the top shelf of the fridge. "I'm not much of a cook, but I'll do what I can."

"You really don't have to. Besides, from the sounds of it you're going to be pulling your weight around her by working at the sheriff's office."

"That's the plan," Dorothy smiled.

"Well Congrats," Granny huffed. "But, now I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the kitchen. I work best alone."

"If that's what you prefer," Dorothy started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Dorothy, one more thing," Granny locked eyes with her above the rim of her glasses. "If you harm her in any way, I will kill you." She stated factly with a side glance to the shotgun that rest under the counter.

She paused for a moment thinking of how to respond but she decided it'd be best not to say anything at all as she continued upstairs.

When she made it back to the room, Ruby was sitting up in bed. "Hey gorgeous," Ruby offered a wink.

Dorothy moved toward her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Morning Wolfie," she said as she sat on the bed beside her. "I was going to make you breakfast but Granny needed to get the diner ready."

"She's sort of particular about her routine," Ruby wrapped her arms around Dorothy and kissed her shoulder. "My shift doesn't start for an hour. I have to start getting ready though. If you wanted you could join me in the shower."

"I'..I've never b-bathed with anyone before," Dorothy stammered out a response. The sound of her heart beating out of her chest with nervous excitement carried to Ruby's ear.

She closed the space between them and kissed Dorothy fiercely. "Neither have I, but now seems like as good a time as any to start." Ruby stood from the bed slowly and reached out for Dorothy's hand.

Dorothy stood slowly. Ruby pulled her toward her and their lips locked. The door to the ensuite bathroom was feet away but to Dorothy it felt like an eternity. Ruby's back bumped against the door, and Dorothy's hands moved from Ruby's waist to the doorknob and quickly back into place as they continued to kiss one another intensely.

Ruby's hands found their way to the bottom of Dorothy's T-shirt when Toto let out a bark.

"I have to take him outside," the frustration evident in Dorothy's voice as she pulled away from the kiss.

"It's alright," Ruby kissed her sweetly on the cheek. "Another time, I promise. We have all the time in the world."

"I'll hold you to your word, Wolfie," Dorothy pecked Ruby on the lips.

"Hopefully, you hold to more than my word," Ruby squeezed her tightly before she turned away.

"Come on, mood killer," Toto jumped up from his doggy bed and followed Dorothy to the door. Ruby could have sworn the small dog cut her a sideways glance as he passed.

* * *

It was just like old times at the diner. Except the tips were better. Stories of True Love were always a hit with the residents of Storybrooke.

When the lunch crowd thinned out Snow made her way into the diner. She knew they had plans tomorrow night but she wanted to catch up with her friend before then."Hey, long time no talk," Snow said. She'd barely lied eyes on Ruby since she and Dorothy came to town.

"Yeah, I'm sorry" Ruby moved to bus a booth in the back as Snow sat at the bar. "I guess I've been a little caught up in other things."

"There's no need to apologize," Snow smiled. "I too know the thrill of True Love's kiss. It makes you dizzy, lingers in your system for days after it happened."

"It's unreal," Ruby practically squealed. "Everytime we kiss my whole body buzzes like we're breaking the sleeping curse all over again."

"Ruby, will you quit your yammering and get to work," Granny huffed from the other end of the counter.

"There's no one here, Gran," Ruby protested.

"Well then take it outside," Granny flatly said. With a puzzled look, Snow followed Ruby to the door.

"What was that about?" Snow asked her friend once they had made it outside. "Does she not like Dorothy or something?"

"No, it's not that, at least I don't think so," Ruby sighed. "She's still mad at me for leaving in the first place."

"But if you hadn't have went looking for your pack you never would have found your true love," Snow defensively pointed out.

"I know that, She knows that," Ruby shook her head. "Doesn't make her less pissed off about it."

* * *

"Dorothy," Henry shouted as he ran up to her from behind with an overstuffed duffle bag on his shoulder. The girl from Oz was sitting by the lake watching Toto as he pounced around catching butterflies. "Dorothy Gail!"

"Henry." She said as she turned around slowly. She had only met him on one other occasion. He had bumped into her the first day she was in Storybrooke . He was ordering a milkshake at Granny's. "Sorry, Toto and I were just having a conversation about personal space. He seems to think he needs to be by my side day and night. And I think he would be just comfortable in a nice dog house." The dog let out a slight whimper.

"There are a few other dogs around town," Henry said. "I could make some introductions if you'd like ." Toto let out an excited bark and wagged his tail "Maybe then you'll be less co-dependant."

He set the duffle bag next to Dorothy," These are for you, there from my moms," He smiled. "Two sets of the sheriff's uniform and a few other outfits for other stuff."

. "Other stuff?"

"Lets just say they know the struggle of sharing a wardrobe," Henry smirked and Dorothy gave a confused nod.

"Tell them I said thank you."

"I will," Henry laughed. "I may have come here for another reason."

"Oh," She said as he took seat on the ground next to her.

"The Kansas where you're from," he pulled out a small notebook from his shirt pocket. "Was there color there?"

"No, there's wasn't, I lived my life before Oz in shades of gray," She looked at hands solemnly. Henry scribbled something down on his notebook.

"So you're not from this realm," Henry looked at her as she responded with a shrug. "By chance did you know Victor Frankenstein? I've been told his home realm is black and white as well."

"I've never heard of him," Dorothy said matter of factly.

"He's kind of a jackass." Henry's eyes grew large. "Please don't tell my mom. I said Jackass… Twice."

"I won't."

"Honestly, I'm not sure why Ruby ever liked the guy," Henry shook his head. "I mean I guess he is a doctor. So he's got money."

"They were involved?" Dorothy asked. "Romantically?"

"I don't know if they were involved," Henry answered reluctantly. "But they were definitely talking. Getting to know each other or whatever." Henry noticed the sad expression on her face and added," Did I mention he smells bad?"

"Is that so?" Dorothy let out a slight laugh. "You're mother was right. You are a good kid."

* * *

The usual booth in the corner wouldn't do for family dinner this week. Instead, they pushed several tables together. "If your family gets any bigger we'll have to expand the restaurant," Ruby as they lifted the last table into place with ease.

"You've always been a part of this family," Charming smiled at her as she glanced over to Dorothy who was holding his son. "The extra chairs are as much your fault as they are anyone. Speaking of which, where's Granny? "

"She went to bed early," Ruby said sadly.

Emma and Henry arrived next with Mulan shortly behind. "Sorry, I'm late everyone," Regina said when she finally strolled in the door. She set a large dish of her homemade lasagna in the middle of the table. Henry immediately stood and started serving everyone.

"You bring food to your local tavern?" Mulan quirked up an eyebrow. "Why not make it here?"

"Because if she did that Regina would risk the chance of someone finding out her secret recipe," Emma laughed as she took a large bite. "Besides, it's delicious."

"Thank you, Emma," Regina offered a polite smile. "Next time do close your mouth dear. Where's the pirate of yours?"

"Settling a bet with Eric over who's better at holding their breath," Henry answered before Emma could. Snow looked at her skeptically from across the table.

"Don't ask," Emma added. " If he survives he be back by later. What about Robin?"

"At home with a sick child I'm afraid," Regina looked down at her plate as a momentary awkward silence filled the air.

"Thank you for the clothes," Dorothy said. "I'm sure Henry already passed along the message but the gesture was greatly appreciated."

"You're welcome," Emma answered. "Though honestly Regina did most of the work." A smile formed in the corner of Regina's mouth before she took another bite.

"You have an excellent knack for guessing one's sizes," Mulan smiled. "Many of the items fit me better than anything I've owned."

"Aurora helped," Emma stated factually as all the color fell from Mulan's face. Ruby tried to catch her eye from across the table but she was looking anywhere but directly at her friend. "She owns a little clothing shop a block off of main street. It's called The Broken Spindle."

"Well, the name's very clever," Ruby let out a slow yawn. "I'm sorry I haven't gotten much sleep lately."

"Is that because Dorothy's keeping you up?" Charming asked.

"How is that any of your business, Charming?" Regina scolded.

"Jesus Christ, Dad," Emma added. Ruby's cheeks were as red as her name.

"What?" Charming asked as he turned to them in. "Oh, no I meant because of the curse. The residual nightmares." Dorothy stared at him blankly.

"Room on Fire," Snow added.

"When I was twelve I spent every Monday in Electroshock therapy sessions," Dorothy hesitantly added. "The psychiatrist was convinced that If I could dream of nothing I would eventual stop dreaming of Oz. So I don't. I haven't since then." Ruby took her hand in her own and kissed it softly.

"That's awful," tears started to build in Snow's eyes. "So, what did you experience then when you were under the curse?"

"Nothingness," Dorothy answered. "Just the feeling that time was passing by."

Ruby kissed her softly and placed both hands on either side of her cheek. " I promise you, every moment that I'm with you will be filled with lots of... something." She kissed her again through a laugh. "That's really the best that I could come up with."

"It's the thought that counts," Dorothy kissed her as if no one else was around.

"Something is better than nothing," Snow chimed in pulling their attention back to the table.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate Zelena?" Ruby stated, oblivious to the tightness that those words caused to travel through Regina's body.

The whole night had gone differently than she had expected; Regina was seconds away from leaving.

"I don't think I can hate her," Dorothy sighed. "After all her sleeping kiss brought my true love to me. You put all your fears aside because you had too. Imagine how long we might have danced around it if she hadn't cursed me."

"I think the optimism of this family has already rubbed off on you," Charming said lifting his glass.

"If you'll excuse me," Regina stood from the table and her way quickly to the door. Emma didn't follow her immediately. She gave her a good ten seconds before running after.

"You ok?" Emma said she opened the patio door.

"You don't have to check on me, Emma," Regina said with her back still turned to the blond.

She didn't waste her breath defending her actions. Regina was right; she was checking up on her and there was no reason arguing about it. "It's the Zelena comment that bothered you right?"

"No," Regina sighed as she turned to face Emma. "I expect Ruby to hate Zelena just as I suspect some part of your mother will always hate me."

"That's not true-" Emma was cut off by Regina's flat palm.

"What I didn't expect was how genuine their love is," Regina looked down at her feet. "I know, I know. It's True Love so of course it's genuine. One stroll in the woods together and that's it, happy ending found. There so blissful it almost hurts to look at them."

"I know exactly what you're saying," Emma said. " I mean, I get it- a poppy flower, thrilling chase on wolf back, but I don't get it. It's never been easy for me."

"Me neither," Regina nodded. "Robin had soulmate literally tattooed on his body and I still was uncertain. I doubt I would have awoke him from eternal slumber the first day I met him."

"Love works in mysterious ways," she gave a slight smile. "We can't all be as lucky as those two. I should tell you Dorothy thinks-"

"Emma, My Love," A very wet Killian approached. "Did I miss the whole event already?"

"No, they're still inside," Emma answered side stepping his hug. "Are you drunk?"

"Splendid," Killian grinned. "I'm very excited to meet this Dorothy. I enjoyed that film quite a lot. Henry and I watched it the other day. I want to know everything about this adorable Lollipop guild." He walked past them and into Granny's.

"You two go ahead," Regina said as Emma hoovered in the doorway waiting for her in the doorway. "I should get home to my soulmate." Emma gave her a nod.


	3. Chapter 3

She drew air into her lungs sharply before stepping into the police time was 7:59am and she waited to the very last second to open the door. The sheriff's uniform fit her incredibly well and Dorothy felt confident as she strode through the entrance. "Morning Emma," Dorothy greeted her new boss.

"Deputy Gail," Emma nodded. "I'm glad to see that both of my deputies choose to wear the uniform to their first day of work."

"You mean it's not required?" Mulan asked from the desk where she was seated.

"Not as long as you're wearing one of these," Emma said as she handed them each a deputy badge. "You can clip it on to your shirt or your belt loop, whichever feels more comfortable."

"Your desk is that one," Mulan gave her a wide smile. Dorothy made her way to the desk with her name placard on it.

"So there's the phone, and this thing is your computer. You said you were familiar with typing, " Emma looked to Dorothy.

"I've used a typewriter before," Dorothy nodded. "Ruby gave me what she called a crash course in using the phone." Dorothy reached into her pant pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "I can answer this about seventy percent of the time."

"Then at least one of us is not completely hopeless," Mulan said with a nervous laugh.

"You'll get it in no time. Both of you will," Emma laughed. "The main reasons that I use the computer is to email Regina and occasionally looking up a resident in the database. The residents are listed under their cursed aliases."

"What if I wanted to check for someone that didn't have a curse name?" Mulan asked.

"Regina and I put them in the database as their fairy tale name," Emma strode over to the computer and pulled open the search bar. "Many of our residents don't have last names but rather titles. If I were looking for someone, like oh say, Princess Ariel or some other Princess." she paused for a moment to glance to Mulan who was following her every move. "I would just look them up by their first name and use their title as their last. "

The next few hours seemed to drag a bit. Emma insisted that they read through every page of the Storybrooke Sheriff's manual together. Not because she was convinced there was a wealth of knowledge to be had but because she was afraid Regina might show up at any moment and quiz them on it.

"So what about weapons?" Mulan asked. "In the Enchanted Forest years ago you showed me your gun and said it works like magic if the right person is using it. Are we going to be trained in weapons?"

"In the very very distant future perhaps," Emma shrugged. "For right now, you may carry whatever you feel comfortable with."

"The uniform doesn't quite accommodate my crossbow," Dorothy added. There was a single momentary buzz from her phone she glanced to see if it would vibrate more when it did not she turn her attention back to Emma.

"There's certainly no safe way to carry my sword," Mulan added and Dorothy's phone buzzed again.

"We can discuss this later," Emma said as she turned back to the manual.

She continued to read the policies and procedures. Many of them seemed strange to Dorothy but Emma reminded them that the town and by extension the sheriff's department were created during a curse. "Regulations about strange visitors and leaving town were written out of necessity," Emma said. "If some would have found the town or if a Storybrooke resident would have crossed, it could have been a disaster."

"And now what if someone leaves?" Mulan asked. "Are the residents free to go?"

"They would be," Emma crinkled her forehead slightly. "But their cursed personalities would probably take over once they crossed the line."

"And whatever magic they have would no longer work," Dorothy solemnly added. It was a thought, a passing remark that Ruby made about wanting to see the massive wolf packs that travel through Yellowstone. Not that she was naive enough to think they would accept her in their pack but she'd love to see other wolves running under the moon.

Her green eyes danced with excitement in Dorothy's memory. Yellowstone was half the country away. Ruby made it clear that she couldn't leave. The girl on the other side of that town line wouldn't know who she was nor would she be able to run with the wolves. Her wolf and all of it's magically properties would stay here in Storybrooke. For now, Ruby and Dorothy would have to be content staying here and watching nature documentaries.

* * *

"What do you think about yesterday's meatloaf," Ruby placed a plate in front of the dog. Toto leaned up from the stool that he was seated on and sniffed it. He placed a paw on either side of the plate and pushed with all of his might, inching the plate defiantly toward Ruby. "Fine, then I hope you starve, mutt."

"Something tells me Dorothy wouldn't like you speaking to him that way," Granny huffed and brushed past Ruby setting a plate of nearly rare steak what had been cut into small cubes in front of him. "He's a canine you of all people should know there's nothing better than fresh meat."

"My apologies," Ruby rolled her eyes. After taking a second bite, Toto leapt on the counter and turned toward the door. As Regina walked through the door he began to bark uncontrollably.

"I'm fairly certain that's a health code violation, Widow Lucas," Regina said pointing to the animal.

"Are you going to give me a citation?" Granny's hand fell to her hip. "If so, you might want to take a look at the freezer. It self replenishes magically and expiration dates change automatically," Regina gave a smirk before stepping toward the counter.

Toto never dropped his gaze from Regina, barking and leaping with all fours as she passed him to retrieve the bag of food from Granny. "Don't worry Toto, she's a good witch," Ruby patted the dog on the head. He let out a whimper and another single bark.

"So, Dorothy has you dog sitting?" Regina laughed.

"Toto never left her side in Oz," Ruby glanced down at the tiny creature. "Dorothy working is going to be a rough transition for him."

"Well if you wanted you'd be welcome to come with me to the station for lunch," Regina's offer made both Ruby and Toto perk up.

Ruby sighed heavily, "Thanks but no, thanks. We promised Dorothy we'd stay away. Apparently, my mere presence would cause her to be less than professional."

Regina visibly grimaced at the remark. She finally managed a response, "Well at least she's putting her focus into work."

* * *

Surprisingly, when Regina arrived both deputies were missing. The station was incredibly quiet. When she made it to the Sheriff's desk she saw Emma face down on the table. "Sleeping on the job, Sheriff Swan," Regina's words caused the blonde to jump.

"What, no I wasn't-" Emma lifted her hand to wipe a little dribble from her mouth. "It was only for a second."

"And where are our deputies, exactly?" Regina gestured to the empty room. Emma could hear the frustration in her voice building.

"Well," Emma shifted in her chair. "I sort of sent them on patrol."

"I'm sorry," Regina said as her nostrils flared. "It sounded like you said you sent our untrained deputies into the field."

"Relax, Regina," Emma stood from the chair meeting the mayor eye to eye. "In order to protect this town they'll need to understand it. Learn about it's people. They won't get that from the employee handbook."

"No I suppose they won't," Regina let out a sigh as she looked at Emma. The sheriff's eyes looked tired, and a bit bloodshot. Had she been crying. "I brought lunch for four but the way you eat there might not be any left for them when they return."

"You know me so well," Emma smiled and began rifling through the bag from Granny's. The phone at Dorothy's desk buzzed once more. "Ugh. that thing has been going off all day." She walked over to the desk and picked up the phone.

"Perhaps, you should send a message to Ruby stating that Dorothy isn't in right now," Regina offered with caution.

"Twentyseven text messages," Emma shook her head. "She's only been at work for four hours." Regina shrugged, carefully watching Emma's face for a reaction as she began to search the phone. A small smirk formed in the corner of Emma's mouth before she completely dropped the phone.

"See something you can't unsee," Regina had a devilish grin on her face that made the Sheriff's cheeks turn bright red. "Give it to me," Regina said as she held out her hand for the phone.

"Regina," Emma the blonde whispered despite know they were alone. "We shouldn't pry into their… whatever."

"If our employee chooses to leave their personal belongings scattered about for us to find then I think we have a personal responsibility to read them. In order to ensure they're not a danger to the town" Regina said firmly.

"That's the absolutely worst excuse you've ever given me," Emma laughed. "At least be honest."

"Honest?"

"You're curious about them, Dorothy and Ruby," Emma smugly grinned.

"And you, Emma, does True Love intrigue you?" Regina asked with a slight quirk of her eyebrow.

There eyes lingered on one another for a moment. "Just read them, already."

Regina scrolled through the phone, disappointment set in as she read the text. "How's your day going gorgeous?" She moved to the few all just as generic. "Did I forget to tell you that the uniform looks good on you. It's only been half an hour and I've spent every minute thinking of nothing but you." Regina let out a slight yawn she looked to Emma. "You'd expect Ruby to have a bit more zeal for texting."

Emma walked closer to Regina hovering just over her shoulder, "Scroll down a bit more."

"I just realized this is the longest I've gone without your lips on mine since I awoke you from True Love's kiss," Regina continued reading as she felt Emma's breath on skin. "I miss the feel of my lips on your skin. Your taste, I crave it and it's only been two hours." She stopped reading and set the phone down. "Well this has been," Regina cleared her throat. "That's informative."

"You didn't even get to the one where Ruby offers to bathe her when she gets home," Emma laughed. "First in the human and then in the canine fashion."

"Canine fashion?" The mental image of Ruby's tongue traveling the length of Dorothy's body entered her mind briefly and she fiercely shook her head to escape it. "Right."

"Yeah," Emma nodded. The phone next to Emma rang cutting through the silence that filled the room. "Sheriff's station," Emma answered the phone as soon as it rang. "Zelena? We'll head that way right now."

"What did my sister want? Regina arched a skeptical eyebrow. "It's about Dorothy. She's in the hospital."

* * *

Dorothy's eyes slowly peeled open and closed instantly when all she saw was blinding light. "They do take a while to get used to," She heard a familiar voice. She knew right away the Wicked Witch was at her bedside. "Fluorescent lights are one of the more hideous creations of this realm."

"What happened?" She managed to sit up slowly. Dorothy's memory was fuzzy. Mulan went into the Broken Spindle to talk to someone. She also remember running into some teenage boys who were spray painting the alley way.

"You were struck from behind, with a crowbar by a young man," Zelena stated factually. "I could have intervened but the ordeal was quite entertaining."

"He had jet black hair?" Dorothy's question answered with a confirming nod. "And they got away." She sighed and felt the back of her head letting out a slight wince.

"Dr. Whale said the lump should go down in a few days," Zelena answered.

"Why are you here?" Dorothy asked, staring at the witch in confusion.

"Where would you like me to start, Dot?" Zelena said.

"Please don't call me that."

The redhead's eyes rolled. "It never bothered you when Ozma said it." Dorothy bit the inside of her check; it had been years since she heard that name. "Does your wolf know about your princess?"

"That wasn't-"

"It's so incredibly easy to get under your skin," Zelena giggled momentarily before taking a deep breath. She composed herself and leaned in toward Dorothy slightly. "Believe it or not, I didn't come here to antagonize you."

"You're doing an excellent job so far," Dorothy grumbled.

"It wasn't an accident that I came across you today," Zelena spoke softly. "I've been looking for you. I wanted to talk when your wolf wasn't around, to apologize for-"

"Your joking right," Dorothy sat up from her bed and glared at her. "I have no interest in your apology."

"That may be so, but I'm afraid I need you," Zelena said. "Regina told me that she found salvation in the thing she dreaded most. Stubborn and defiant and unwilling to back down from her. The person that challenged her and made her change her every plan. For her that was Emma and for me that's you."

"Are you asking to date me?" Dorothy mocked. "Zelena you've never really been my type Besides, my heart clearly belongs to another."

"What no," Zelena reared back. "What does that have to do with- I'm simply stating that I can't redeem myself until you and I are... friends or whatever."

Before Dorothy could muster a response, Zelena was lifted from the ground and slammed into the wall by Ruby. Dorothy hadn't even noticed her entrance. This must be the wolf speed she had spoken about.

"Ruby, it's ok," Dorothy spoke.

"Whatever game you're playing at," Ruby growled before setting her down. "Stay away from us."

Emma and Regina made their way to the room several paces seconds after Ruby. "What's going on?" Regina noticed the immense tension. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, dear sister," Zelena smoothed her coat over. "Do think about what I've said, my pretty." She disappeared then in a puff of smoke.

"Ruby, she wasn't," Dorothy started to talk but winced once more. Ruby moved to take a seat at the side of her bed.

"It's alright," Ruby placed a gentle kiss on her head. "Let's get you home, set you up with a nice hot bath."

Emma started to laugh and was quickly met with an elbow in the stomach by Regina. She let out a cough, "Sorry there was something in my throat."

"Miss Gail," Whale said as he came into the room. "I've heard so much about you." He looked into her eyes with a light. "I feel comfortable releasing you into Ruby's care."

"Thank you," Ruby smiled.

"You are free to return to work first thing tomorrow. My only advice to you, Deputy," Whale said. "Be weary of the people in Storybrooke. Many of us have dubious pasts and are more dangerous than we appear." Dorothy wasn't sure if there was an underlying threat.

"I'll drive you back to the Inn," Emma offered and Dorothy nodded. "Also I found your cell phone. Twenty something completely unread messages" She handed it to Ruby who blushed slightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Safe, that's the word. Boring also seemed very fitting. **S** ince Dorothy's injury to the head, she and Mulan weren't allowed to leave the Sheriff's station without Emma accompanying them. They took turns answering the phone while the other joined the sheriff in the field.

Regina had made it slightly more interesting for the new deputies by bringing every film that even slightly pertained to the residents she could get her hands on into the Sheriff's office for them to watch. Dorothy greatly preferred this to reading about the people in computer database. Though the films were far-fetched, the Storybrooke database was very misleading.

"Can she actually do that?" Dorothy asked Regina as they stared the large animated dragon in _Sleeping Beauty._

"That and so much more," she smirked as she handed her the bag of the popcorn.

"No, thank you," Dorothy waved it away. "Those horrible little things get stuck in my teeth Why anyone would ever think that is a proper way to eat corn is beyond me. Is she a good witch or a bad witch?"

"Neither really," Regina truthfully answered "I think she's trying to be good now that Lilly's here."

"I see."

"The part where Philip slays her is absolutely untrue," Regina confidently added. "The only person who got close was Emma and even then Maleficent had another form after the dragon."

There it was, Dorothy wondered how long it would take. It had only been ten minutes since her name came from Regina's mouth. The Sheriff and her relation to the character on the screen seemed the most relevant bit of information Regina had to share.

"Emma, seems to have accomplished enough heroic feats to last a lifetime," Dorothy added after noticing that Regina seemed to be waiting for a response. She pondered asking Regina in that moment why she and Emma weren't involved but her thoughts were derailed.

"Ow, fuck, easy," Emma and Mulan crossed the threshold. Emma was walking on one leg. Dorothy's eyes went straight to the deep maroon color that was dripping from her shirt.

"Emma?" panic flooded the mayor's eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Not exactly," climbing onto the table as she answered. She exhaled slowly as she laid down. "I tried to heal myself on the street but- "

"The pain made it too difficult to focus," Regina nodded. "Relax, let me take a look."

"What happened out there?" Dorothy looked to Mulan.

"Some child came out of nowhere. They ambushed us and shot Emma with this strange weapon."

Emma's shirt was pulled up to her chest by Regina. She scanned the blonde's stomach running over it softly with the her finger tips. There was nothing other than a large welt. "Uh," Emma winced. "It was a paintball gun. My foot is what needs healing. The little assholes backed me into a bear trap and ran away."

"Right, of course," she averted eye contact with the blonde as she moved towards the injured ankle. Several small read cuts encircled the horrendously swollen leg. She gently rolled Emma's pant cuff up to her knee and closed her eyes. Gentle purple clouds surrounded the leg and when they dissipated all indication the injury had occurred was gone. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you," She spun to the side of the table opposite Regina and pulled down her shirt. "What the hell has gotten into the kids in this town?"

"The leg would have healed on it's own," Mulan adamantly protested. " Why use magic at all? Doesn't magic always come with a price?"

"Because it's faster," Regina scoffed. "Besides I'd rather not listen to this one whine for weeks about how slow the healing takes. The price the Emma pays is now she owes me a favor."

Regina's answer was lost on Mulan who had already turned her attention to the screen. "You watched _Sleeping Beauty_ without me," she frowned slightly. "I guess it's not like I don't know that story."

"So, What's next?" Dorothy asked they had already watched quite a few but they had steered away from the titles that involved either of the new deputies. "I'm more than curious about this Lollipop Guild that Killian spoke of the other night."

"That film does you absolutely no justice, my dear," Regina laughed. "Besides Red would be displeased if I let you watch it without her."

"Maybe, we could do an group screening. I know Henry would love it," excitement lit up Emma's face. "At Granny's, do you think you could arrange it?"

"That sounds fun," Dorothy smiled. "Not tonight of course. But some time."

"Why not tonight?" She looked to everyone who was staring at her.

"Emma," playfully Regina scolded. "Did you forget your own mother's birthday celebration?"

* * *

"Yes, please," Ruby spoke into her cell phone. "Delivered to the Rabbit Hole by 7:30. " She had been barking orders at various delivery companies all afternoon. She was so determined to make Snow's Birthday a hit that she almost missed Dorothy's arrival home. "Hey," Arms wrapped tightly around the Deputy's neck and their lips met.

"You look," Dorothy pulled back from the embrace to get a better view. The strapless black dress clung to her body perfectly and stopped at midthigh. "Amazing. And the shoes are fantastic." Dorothy noted the red heels.

"Thank you," Ruby grinned as her lips pressed into Dorothy's ear. "They match what's underneath the dress." Dorothy bit her lower lip. "To bad we have so much to do before Snow's party." She said with a playful pout.

"You're right, it is too bad," Dorothy stepped toward Ruby, whose knees touched the foot of the bed. Dorothy kissed Ruby's jaw, slowly moving her way down to the collar bone. Her tongue flicked, lips pecked gently across Ruby's collar bone. Teeth met skin, in an inciting and delicate nibble. She pulled back, slowly meeting Ruby's lips. "We can continue this later. I know how much you'd hate to mess up your hair."

"Well then you'll just have to be on the bottom," She took Dorothy by the collar of her buttoned shirt and switched their positions. Dorothy was sitting on the edge of the bed with Ruby straddling her lap.

Ruby's hips rolled against Dorothy's lap, slowly at first. Hands reached and unbuttoned buttons, revealing Dorothy's bra and firm stomach. "Lay back," the command was quiet, barely more than a whisper, and Dorothy silently obeyed.

Ruby lifted Dorothy's fingers to her lips, sucking each digit while holding eye contact. Her mouth traveled with purpose from hands down to Dorothy's bra covered chest. She unhooked the bra and removed it slowly. She remained still for a moment taking in the view.

"How do you do that?" Dorothy asked her voice soft and low. "You look at me as if it's the first time, every time."

Ruby leaned forward and met Dorothy's lips with her own. "I plan to memorize your body, Kansas." Her hand trailed down breast and back up again as Ruby's head made her way down. "Every mark, every shadow, One day will be engrained in my memory."

"Why do you need me in your memory when you can have me every night?" Dorothy kissed her firmly which caused Ruby to smile uncontrollably.

She was formulating a response when there was a knock at the door. "Shit," Ruby grumbled.

"We were so quiet there's no way Granny heard us." Dorothy sat up, grabbed her clothing and darted to the bathroom. Ruby continued to let Dorothy believe that Granny couldn't hear every single thing that happened in this room if she wanted. Ruby could only hope she wasn't listening.

There was another knock at the door. Ruby tried her best to smooth over her hair before she opened the door. "Hey, I hoping I'm not interrupting," She heard Mulan's voice from the other side of the door. "I just had a few questions about tonight."

She opened the door with a smile. "Of course you were interrupting," Ruby huffed slightly. "But it's too late to go back now."

"Right, sorry," Mulan rocked back on her feet and took a deep breath. "About this party tonight… when you said you were inviting everyone. Did you mean-"

"Philip and Aurora," Ruby's arched an eyebrow. "Snow requested that it be a ladies only night so that she could leave Neal with David. So no Philip."

"But Aurora," Mulan sighed. "There's a chance she wouldn't even come, right?"

"Have you spoke with her?"

"Aside from a awkward thank you for the clothes?" Mulan shook her head. "No. It's not like I can walk up to her and say, 'Hey remember me I was going to tell you I was in love with you but then bailed when you said your were pregnant with your True Love's child."

"She didn't even know you when True Love's Kiss woke her," Ruby chastised. "Am I wrong? She laid eyes on you for the first time afterward."

"And yet she's somehow still had his able baby," Mulan waved her hands.

"Snow said to me before I woke Dorothy that Love is scary," Ruby placed on arm on Mulan's shoulder. "And it's so true. I think sometimes people do what's safe because opening yourself up to heartbreak so much harder. Stop playing it safe."

* * *

Cries filled Regina's bedroom as she put on her shoes. "I don't see why you have to go back out tonight," Robin held the infant in his arms. "I was hoping we could spend some time together as a family."

"We spend time together as a family every night," Regina exhaled avoiding eye contact with him. "It's Snow's Birthday, literally it occurs once a year. Besides Henry is with David tonight. Zelena's coming by later because it's her night with the baby."

"You come home so late if at all," Robin voice started to raise. "I only see you when you aren't spending time with Henry and Emma."

"Please, don't start this now," Regina said as she left the bedroom and Robin followed quickly behind. "Henry's relationship with Emma is important to me. It's important that there's a balance. That he sees us as a cohesive unit"

"What about Roland and the baby?" Robin asked. "Does it not matter how they see you? See us?"

"They're so young," Regina answered as she slipped on her overcoat. "Henry only has a few years left at home. I want to make the most of the time with my son."

"Then maybe you should spend less time at the Sheriff's station," Robin angrily should at her. "God knows what you're really doing there. I mean other than waiting for the next incredibly stupid heroic mission Emma's going to drag you on."

When I opened the position at the Sheriff's station, I had hoped you'd apply," Regina shouted back. "But no, you're still hung up on your former reputation to actually make something for yourself in this town?"

"Do you have any idea what the Merry Men would say if I were working for the Sheriff?" His voice was high and shrill. "Forget, just go."

"I was anyway," Regina snappishly added on the way out the door.

"Fine," he muttered under his breath as the door slammed.

* * *

She had completely forgotten her mother's birthday and spent the entire night looking for a suitable gift. Finally she got a hold of Marco who was able to craft her a small wood bird and even paint it in under an hour. The downside being that Emma had to wait for the paint to dry to give it to her.

It was almost ten o'clock when Emma arrived to the Rabbit Hole. The bar was packed with nearly every woman in town. Emma didn't know whether to be impressed or terrified of Ruby's ability to pull people together so fast. Her mother was sitting at the bar laughing and drinking with Regina.

"Emma, I'm so glad you're here," her mother sloppily hugged her. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

"You know I'd never miss your birthday," Emma smiled.

"Except for of course the 28 she missed during the curse," Regina interjected. "But that's not her fault is it?"

Emma answered Regina's comment with a sideways glance. "I got this for you," She handed Snow the blue and yellow bird.

"It's beautiful, Emma," tears formed in her mother's eyes. Snow was sentimental by nature but when you add alcohol it only amplifies. "Thank you."

"You just picked that out didn't you," Regina took another sip of scotch.

"I see you've found a new drinking buddy," Emma joked when she took a seat at the bar.

"Worried you're being replaced?" The rhetorical went unanswered as Regina waved the bartender who set two shot glasses and a half empty bottle in front of Emma. "You've got bit of catching up to do."

"This place is packed," Emma slammed the shot back and poured another. She looked for the hostess and found her predictably tongue-locked with Dorothy in the middle of the dance floor. " Jesus, have they been like that all night?" Emma gestured toward them as she took her second shot of the night.

"Mostly," Regina said as she sloppily poured another shot. "There was a brief moment where your mother took a body shot off of Red's-"

"What? She did not..."

"No," Regina laughed. "The wolf offered but your mother politely declined. The look on Dorothy's face was priceless." Snow never made it back to them. Emma watched as her mother got herself another drink and went to chat with Ashley.

"Can I ask you," Regina leaned toward Emma and their knees bumped against one anothers. "Your parents, are they as happy as they seem to be?"

"What?" Emma shrugged. "How would I know?"

"Does your mother ever complain about Charming?"

"Not really," Emma wondering exactly she was going with these questions. "Though I'm not sure if she were mad at him she would tell me about it."

"I just spent the better part of an hour spilling my guts about how annoying Robin is and she had nothing to add," Regina's words slurred slightly before she took another shot.

"How many of those have you had?"

"A few," Regina said with a challenging stare. "Don't worry, Sheriff, I won't drive." Emma waved the bartender down and ordered Regina a glass of water. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Emma looked up at her.

"Try to take care of me."

There was a moment of silence that passed. "Perhaps, I can commiserate better than my mother. What's bothering you about Robin?"

"You mean other than the fact that he's raising a baby with my sister," She took a gulp of water. "And that he refuses to get an actual job. What else could there be?"

"Hooks wants to have a baby," Emma said as she took a shot.

"With you?" The color faded from Regina's face. She had seven shots but suddenly felt sick. The thought that in the near future Emma could have a child other than Henry pulled her out of the fog that she was in. She felt suddenly very sober, except for the rising bile in the back of her throat.

"I figured that was sort of implied," Emma hand rubbed the back of her neck. "He's been pretty persistent on trying frequently."

" I see," Regina sat more upright and tilted away from Emma. "So we can expect another infant in the town any day now? "

"Here's the thing, I haven't stopped taking my birth control. When I can I make excuse to be gone just so he won't have a chance to try," Emma answered. "I'm an awful person ."

"You're not an awful person, Just a complete moron." Her eyes met Emma. "If you don't want a child with the one handed wonder, simply tell him. "

"It's not that simple," her head hung low.

"It really is," Regina hated that she felt the urge to comfort Emma then. She thought about placing her arm around the blonde's shoulder but settled for placing it on top of Emma's hand. "Why don't you want to have Hook's child?"

"I figured you already knew," Emma said as Regina's heart sank. "Henry of course, I've barely been a mom to him. Besides, Killian's nowhere near ready to parent. He thinks Henry should be walking around carrying a sword."

"Why are you two just sitting here," Ruby came up from behind them before Regina could remind Emma that Henry having a weapon was horrible idea. "The least you could do is dance with us. I think at some point you might have to carry your mother home. " She glanced back to Snow who was flailing her arms in the air next to Dorothy. The girl from Oz barely moved her feet.

"What do you say Emma?" Regina drawled out the second syllable a bit playfully. "Should we join the party?"

"If you insist, your majesty," She smiled and followed them out on the dance floor.

* * *

They closed the bar down and were nearly forcefully ejected from the Rabbit Hole. "I can not believe I wound up being the most sober of us tonight," Ruby said as Snow, Dorothy, Emma and Regina all piled into her truck. Dorothy was partially in Ruby's lap as she drove out of the parking lot.

"You're the hottest," Dorothy stroked the side of her face with one finger.

"You're not as sexy when you're drunk," Ruby quipped.

"Take it back," Snow shouted from the far side of the vehicle.. "Your True Love's always sexy."

"Shut up," Emma and Regina said at the same time.

"I guess I'll drop Regina off first since it's the furthest from the inn."

"I don't want to go home tonight," Regina confessed. "I'll just rent a room at the inn. You can put it on my tab."

"You mean the one you never pay," Ruby glared at her in the rear view mirror.

"Why don't you come stay at the loft?" Snow cheerfully suggested. "The boys are at Emma's house tonight. There will be plenty of room."

"Are you sure?" Regina asked, While Emma's eyes struggled to look anywhere but Regina's.

Snow squeaked, "It'll be the Step-mother, daughter, granddaughter sleepover that I never got to have."

"Wait," Dorothy burst into laughter. "How have I not put this together before. Regina's your Grandmother?"

"No she's not," Emma argued. "I mean I don't see her that way."

"Well, I would hope not," Dorothy continued laughing."This town is so absurd."

"Well this is it," Ruby said as she pulled up outside the loft. "Have a good night."

"We will," Snow waved goodbye as they drove off.

"Well that should be interesting," Dorothy said as she slid off of Ruby's lap.


	5. Chapter 5

Keeping up with a wolf wasn't easy. The sheer strength and speed was something that Dorothy knew she would never match, not to mention the stamina. Every morning Ruby would take a five mile jog when she woke up.

Despite being up most of the night, Ruby was up and on the run before the sunlight peaked through the blinds and into their suite. Dorothy felt the empty half of the bed next to her and pulled the covers over her head to block out the sunlight.

When the door to their room slowly creaked back open, the girl from Oz panicked and pretended to be asleep. "I can hear your heart beating," Ruby whispered in her ear as she crawled on top of her in the bed. "I know you're not asleep."

"I am too, totally and completely asleep," She smiled face down into her pillow. Ruby pulled the sheets exposing Dorothy's bareback. Ruby pressed her lips gently into the place between Dorothy's shoulder blades. Dorothy set out a slight moan. "Or at least I was." She turned to face Ruby and pulled the sheet back up covering her bare chest.

Ruby laid down next to her, blocking the sunlight from Dorothy's eyes, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little light headed but," Dorothy gave a sideways smile at the girl's concerned face. "I think I'll survive."

"Granny's pancakes are a great cure for a hangover," Ruby pointedly said. "I could go haver her whip up some up if you like." She started to climb out of bed but then Dorothy pulled her back.

"I have to go to work soon," she grumbled as she held the girl in her arms, "Somehow I got stuck with the first shift this morning. Can we just lay like this for a few minutes?"

Ruby nodded slightly, as she inched her way to Dorothy's lips. Lips met with a burst of energy. The only thing that separated Ruby from her lover's body was a thin sheet. Ruby's hand found their way to the back of Dorothy's neck as the kiss intensified. "Well, if you're the first one on no one will notice if you're late."

* * *

The distance between Mary Margaret's loft and The Rabbit Hole was less than three miles. Regina was going to walk but Emma insisted that she drive her back to her vehicle. Everything hurt. Regina couldn't remember the last time, if ever, she had drank that much. It was clear that Emma, who kept her eyes forward and covered by sunglasses, was also feeling the effects of the alcohol.

An awkwardness hung in the air. A familiar feeling crept into Regina's mind, a fear of being rejected, worry that Emma regretted every moment of last she was overreacting and misinterpreting signals. After all, last night was nothing but platonic.

Platonic slips of the hand to one another's knees as they laughed at Snow's wild ideas. Whispers in one another's ears. Friendly hands resting on top of one another's as they lingered for longer than they should. Laying her head in Emma's lap while she stroked her hair 'til she fell asleep. Friends do these things all the time or so she'd been told.

The only problem was that Regina had no friendships to base this off of. Either way, through the alcohol induced haze, Regina felt something that she hadn't felt in a long time, carefree. If only for a moment, Emma had given her that. "So," Regina finally spoke. "Should I call Zelena or would like an opportunity to make your intentions known first?"

"What?" Emma shook herself out of the daze that she was in. "I- that was just a stupid game." Regina laughed a deep hearty laugh, like she had the night before. Laughter wasn't something she was doing much of lately. "Snow asked me who the hottest redhead in town was, and I just blurted out a name. I didn't really mean it. Who was I supposed to say, Dr. Hopper?"

"There's Ariel," Regina added with a smirk. "That may have been a less traumatizing answer for your mother."

"I guess I just have a soft spot for the Mills family," She smiled but kept her eyes on the road.

"Then you do think my sister is the hottest redhead in town?" Regina's eyebrow wiggled.

"There's no safe answer to that question," Emma pulled the car into park next to Regina's Mercedes-Benz. "Is there?"

"The look your mother gave you," Regina continued to chuckle.

"It has nothing on the look she gave you when you told her that Ruby has probably fantasized about her," Emma laughed as she turned her body toward Regina.

"I'll never understand how your mother is so naive," Regina scoffed. "Of course the Wolf thought about it."

"Yeah," Emma shook her head from side to side. "She did have a point when she accused you of secretly lusting after Ruby, seeing as how you cursed her into wearing bright red shorts that barely covered her ass for 28 years. "

"I had no control over what people wore during the curse."

"Your flawless wardrobe was just pure coincidence," Emma teasingly said.

"Precisely," Regina smirked.

Emma leaned across the gear shift and gave Regina a tight but brief squeeze. The action caused Regina to jump slightly. "Thank you for last night," the blonde gave her a sideways smile.

"You're welcome," the words fumbled out of her mouth but they had no meaning. What on earth had Emma to thank her for. It was Regina who was in need of a night of reprieve. Bewildered by the exchange, Regina reached for the door handle and slowly slid out of the car. She kept eye contact with Emma who waited for her to get in her car and turn it on before she put the yellow bug in reverse.

* * *

"Oh good, you're here," Dr. Hopper he said as he followed Dorothy into the station.

"I'm sorry," She said sincerely. "I had meant to come in earlier. I just got caught up in… something."

"It's quite alright," He said as he pushed his glasses back onto his nose. "It's not an emergency. If it were I have the sheriff's direct line." He cleared his throat. "There's actually a small matter I'd like to discuss with you."

"What's that?" Dorothy said as she took out a small notebook.

"Uh, well it has to do with Toto in a manner," Hopper averted her gaze. "It seems my Pongo has grown rather fond of him.

A beat passed as she waited for more information, "And?"

"I fear a romantic relationship between the two may be brewing," He said. "Personally, I don't care except Toto is a rather small. I'm afraid- Pongo is rather large. "

"I'm not sure what you want me to say," Dorothy's eyes were wide. "Or do for that matter. I'm sure everything will be alright. Toto's smart."

"Well," Dr. Hopper shifted uncomfortably. "I imagine you know best."

Dorothy heard the door swing open and turned away from the doctor. "A little assistance would be nice," Zelena called as she held a baby and one arm and was forcibly dragging a teenage boy with the other. The boy's arms were bound by plant vines, held together magically.

Dorothy recognized him right away as the boy who struck her in the head. "Zelena, How did you- "

"Someone in this town, has to do the police work Sheriff," Zelena scoffed and handed him to her." Dorothy sat the boy in a chair and cuffed his feet to the metal rail. "I caught him outside trying to set the trashcan on fire."

"Why were you coming here?" Dr. Hopper asked skeptically.

"If you must know," Zelena glared at him. "I was hoping the Sheriff might point me in the direction of my sister or that thief that fathered my child. Neither one of them were home when I went to drop off the baby."

"Regina spent the night with Snow and Emma," Dorothy answered with a laugh.

"Robin's missing?" Interjected Hopper.

"Not missing necessarily, " Zelena rolled her eyes. "Probably just shirking off his responsibilities."

"What's this got to do with me?" The boy said as he rocked up and down in the chair. "I don't care where your baby daddy is."

"What's your name?" Dorothy asked turning her attention to the boy. He stared at her unblinking for several seconds.

"I think I know him," Hopper narrowed his eyes. "He's a bit older than when I used to see him but I'm almost positive that's Billy Blue. Billy, why were you setting a trashcan on fire?"

"Because I was bored cricket- Duh!"

"Well, life's going to get a bit more boring for you behind bars," Dorothy leaned in at the boy with an intimidating glare. "There's a nice cozy cell over there that should accommodate you nicely."

The boy erupted in laughter, "You really have no idea how this works do you?" Dorothy resisted the urge that she felt to smack the boy in the face. She knew that much was against the rules of her job. "You're going to look up my name in that computer. Then call my parents and they're going to tell you to send me home."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Dorothy eyes narrowed.

"Because it happens every time," Billy shrugged. "There's only the one cell and I'm just a kid. The real dangerous types Mayor Mills tosses in the psych ward."

"What about the bear trap?" Dorothy accusedly. "Or the crowbar that hit my head? I think that makes you pretty dangerous."

"I'm only 16, Deputy," Billy rolled his eyes. "This town have a juvenile detention?" Without saying another word she bent down and uncuffed him from the chair.

"You're not seriously going to release him?" Zelena scoffed and continued to rock her child in her arms.

"I am," Dorothy said as the boy stood up from the chair. She pushed him firmly back into his seat. "Under one condition: tell me why."

"Why?" he shrugged. "Because this town is rigged. I could pay for a candy bar or I could steal it either way the next day a new one is back on the shelf. I picked all the apples from the Mayor's tree and the next day they were all just there again. My father works in the cannery, barely makes anything yet we pay a fairly high rent."

"Oh, boo hoo," Zelena said. "You should consider yourself lucky you live in a house with running water."

"Zelena," Hopper chastised. "The boy is clearly in pain."

"Billy, is it?" Zelena leaned forward. "You know nothing of growing up miserable and poor. If you'd like I can show you." The boy swallowed hard and looked up at her. "Send you somewhere where your bed is made out of straw, if you had a bed at all. Some nights you just slept on the cold ground while spiders crawled around you."

"That's enough," Dorothy placed her hand on Zelena's arm. "Billy, you're free to go."

"I'll walk him home," Dr. Hopper said as he followed the boy out the door.

"My, my Dot," Zelena studied the deputy for a moment. "I must say I'm disappointed that you've become such a pushover."

"Shut up, witch," Dorothy bit back. "I told you not to call me that. Besides, he has a point."

"No he doesn't," Zelena reared as she held her child firmly in her arms. "My sister's curse brought peasants to a land with easy access to food and water. She practically handed them paradise."

"Except they can never leave," Dorothy huffed and sat down on the edge of the desk next to her. "Once anyone who was cursed steps over that line they revert to their fake personalities."

"Only if they haven't found their familiar," Zalena stated matter of factly.

"Their what?"

"Everyone in this land has a token of some sort," she continued. "One that binds them to their memories. A simple enchantment is all it takes. Then they are free to go as they please."

* * *

Mulan stumbled into the diner, fumbling and nervous. Her eyes set on Aurora's immediately but she didn't hold her gaze for long. She took another step toward Aurora then turned abruptly and sat at the counter.

"If it isn't my second favorite Deputy," Ruby said to Mulan as she watched her hide her face with the menu. "What are you doing?"

"Obviously, I'm looking at the menu," Mulan didn't look up at her friend. She continued to be pretending to read the menu.

"And why aren't you doing it over there?" Ruby gestured with her eyes to Aurora's booth.

"I can't do this," Mulan shook her head. "I thought I was ready but I'm not." Without another word she bolted from the diner.

"Ruby," Aurora spoke softly as she approached the counter. "That was Mulan, wasn't it? Do you know why she ran off without saying anything? I had asked her to coffee today so that we could catch up."

"Yes," Ruby smiled politely "There was a situation at the Sheriff's station. She placed a to go order and had to run. She said she hopes you won't hold this against her."

"Well of course not," Aurora sighed ever so slightly

"Can I get you anything else?"

"No the coffee's enough, thank you," she turned back to her table in the corner and sat all alone.

The bell to the diner chimed loudly as Zelena and Robin crashed through the door one after the other. Robin holding the baby tightly in his arms. "This is all your fault," he shouted at her. "She wanted nothing but unhappiness for your sister and now she's got it."

"Your ineptitude for soothing your child and it's discomfort to my sister is none of my concern," Zelena scoffed.

"You manipulated me into having sex with you," He screamed and the infant in his arms started to wail. "Regina can barely look my children in the eye. She hates our baby because it's a reminder that you violated me."

"Will you keep your voice down," Granny shouted from the back of the kitchen. "You're gonna ruin someone's appetite."

"Don't be such an innocent victim in all of this," Zelena rolled her eyes as she took a seat at a small table."You practically begged Marian to have sex with you. Said that you needed to cleanse your body and soul of the adultery."

"Are you going to order anything?" Ruby glared at Zelena. "Because if not I have every right to ask you to leave."

Another chime sounded as Emma came in. She looked to Ruby and then to Zelena noticing the tension," Everything alright?"

"Yes," Zelena gave a tight lipped smile to Emma. "Ruby, when you've a minute I'd like a hot tea, please."

"Everything is fine, Sheriff," Robin spat out her title as if it left a bad taste. "Things would be even better if you managed to mind your own business. If you'll excuse me I need get this little one home."

"Right," she drawled out the words for a moment before turning her back to them. "Ruby, can you grab the sheriff stations orders?"

"I could've brought these to you," Ruby pouted a bit knowing that a chance to see Dorothy was gone. Emma followed Ruby to the opposite end of the counter. "It's really not a problem for me to make deliveries." Ruby nodded and took longer than usual in the kitchen readying the order. When she came back, Robin had disappeared and Zelena was standing by Emma at the counter.

Maybe it had been all the commotion and drama with Robin, but it wasn't until she was standing closer to the counter that she noticed the the familiar scent. It was Dorothy's scent and it hung in the air all over Zelena. Not as if they had embraced but they'd been together, standing and talking for long enough that Dorothy's scent was on her.

Ruby tried to center herself, She breathed in and out deeply. Zelena's mouth was moving but she couldn't make the words over the sound of her own heartbeat in her ears. She felt a slight pinch on the back of her arm as Granny passed and handed Zelena the hot tea she had ordered. Ruby heart beat slowed a bit as she tuned into the conversation.

"Thank you, Granny," the Wicked Witch said. "As I was saying, Sheriff something has to be done about these children. They can't continue to act out as they please."

"You're right," Emma nodded. "I'll talk it over with my deputies and the mayor once I've had a chance. I'm glad you and Dorothy were able to get some information out of him even if it wasn't helpful."

Ruby took a deep breath and handed Emma the to go order. She turned on her heels and headed to the outside of the building by the dumpster and took in several more deep calming breaths.

"You really outta get that wolf of yours under control," Granny placed a calm hand on Ruby's back.

"I don't know-"

"It's alright, Red," Granny leaned against the building. "I was worried this would happen."

"Worried what would happen?" Ruby drew in another deep breath.

"Wolves mate for life," she said pointedly. "Dorothy gets the privilege of loving all of you and your wolf seems very territorial."

"When you say mate for life you mean," Ruby started, knowing fully well she knew what Granny meant. "Dorothy's it for me. If we were to end things for some reason, the wolf wouldn't move on."

"If she dies…"

"Please, don't," Ruby felt a deep pang inside at the mere notion.

"When you left searching for your pack I was hoping you'd find them," Granny exhaled slowly. "Hoping that they'd explain some of this to you before you actually fell in love."

"And instead I found her," Ruby smiled. "That's why you've been so weird the past couple of weeks."

"She seems like a great girl," Granny smiled. "Dorothy's smart and she obviously cares for you a great deal. But there's no backing out of this now. "

"I think we're both in it for the long hall," Ruby smiled.

"Good," Granny said. "There's one other thing you should know about your Wolf. It's very important."

"What's that?"

"Wolves mate for life," Granny stated again blankly.

"Yes, we went over that already."

"Offspring," Granny avoided eye-contact. "The magic in the wolf will do whatever's necessary to make sure that you carry on the genes. You and Dorothy can have offspring."

"How?"

"I don't know," Granny barked back. "I've never personally witnessed two women make cubs. I assume the same magic that transforms you into a wolf can transform other things." Bile rose in the back of Ruby's throat as panic flooded her. How could she explain any of this to the girl she just fell in love with? What if Dorothy rejected her because of it.

* * *

Henry arrived at the mansion. He was utterly stunned by how quiet the place was. No Rolland running around, no crying baby. "Mom?" He shouted.

"I'm in the kitchen, Henry," Regina shouted. "I'm making chicken parmesan for dinner. I was actually wondering if you wanted to invite your other mother over tonight?"

"Where's Robin?" He asked as he rounded the kitchen and saw his mom alone in the kitchen smiling and humming to herself.

"Robin and I have decided that it for the best if he join the other Merry Men in the forest for a while," Regina said not turning away from the stove. "It was getting a bit crowded in here don't you think?"

"A little," he shrugged.

"How was your night with your grandfather and the pirate?"

"Oh you know, typical guy stuff," Henry smirked. "Poker and Strippers." Regina stopped what she was doing and turned toward her son who was grinning from ear to ear. " It's a least a little funny."

"No it isn't."

"Actually," Henry rubbed the back of his neck. "It was a little strange." His mother waited for him to continued. "Hook asked me what I thought of Cora for a baby name?"

"Beg, your pardon," Regina swallowed hard. She couldn't believe the nerve that pirate had. To ask her son and to mention her mother's name.

"I guess Emma once said that if Cora hadn't been the woman she was they never would have met," Henry added.

"They've been discussing this together?"

"I think so," Henry nodded. "Did you still need me to text ma? Or were you going to invite her."

"On, second thought," Regina frowned slightly. "Let's just make it the two of us tonight."


End file.
